


Lost Weekend, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder spends an educational weekend with Skinner.





	Lost Weekend, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Lost Weekend by Lynne Austin

*DANGER-------------Will Robinson------------DANGER* 

This is rated NC-17 and contains material that some may find uncomfortable or distasteful. There are scenes of and references to head games, power trips, D/s, and consensual sex between two adult males (Skinner/Mulder). If you're under 17 and not with a parent or guardian your eyes will melt and/or fall out. DON'T READ THIS. If these subjects bother or offend you, use the brains the Deity of your choice gave you and DON'T READ THIS. If you can't stand the thought of our heros behaving in this manner, DON'T READ THIS! You are warned, continue at your own risk, I've done my part.  
All "X-Files" (c) characters are the property of Ten-thirteen, Chris Carter, and 20th Century Fox and used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. If you sue me I'll just add your name to my debtors list. This story may be distributed freely, as long as no fee is charged and this header is preserved.   
This story is an unofficial sequel to _Authority_ by Laura Cooksey, and is continued with her knowledge but not necessarily her approval. As it picks up IMMEDIATELY (read minutes here) after the events in _Authority_, I highly recommend reading that story first. Many Thanks to my Beta readers Lisa and Meggie. This story is much better read with their input. All comments may be directed to me at . Flames will be used for their original purpose... to burn the garbage. 

* * *

Lost Weekend  
by Lynne Austin 

The red-haired agent walked over to his desk almost in a saunter. She amazed him. It was almost chameleon-like... this change that came over her in private. In public she was the quintessential federal agent, subdued, professional, in command. The clothes she wore were undeniably feminine, yet functional and always completely within the dress code for female agents. But, in private she shed that persona and right now she considered his office private; the walk said it all.

She came around to his side leaning one hip against the desk and said, "Mulder suggested I try to get myself invited over for dinner some night. He thinks I'd enjoy it. What do you think?" Her arms were crossed over her chest, her expression that of a conspirator, a knowing half smile and a slight lift to the right eyebrow. The gleam in her eyes demanding the details of what she knew had to be a great story. 

Walter Skinner leaned back in his chair and with a half-turn gave her that long slow up and down look that an admiring male gives a willing female.

"How do you do that?" he said.

"Do what?"

"Change your entire persona with just a walk. When we spoke in the hall this morning, you were 'Dana Scully, Special Agent, FBI'." Shaking his head, and with a half smile of his own added, "Now, when you come in here, with just your walk I know you're not Agent Scully, but Woman, and a predatory one at that."

"Was that woman with a capital W? Sounds like a sexist remark to me, Director Skinner. Anyway it's a female thing and you wouldn't understand."

"It was a sexist comment and a most complementary one if I do say so. But your 'female thing' comment is too, so we're even."

"We're never going to be even, Walt. Now answer the question," she said, the half-smile still there but now her tone became more demanding.

"Which question? The one about you enjoying dinner with me or the one you haven't asked yet?"

"I don't believe for one second that my 'dinners' with you do more than vaguely resemble the 'dinner' you had with Mulder last night. I know your taste in men and I know the spices you enjoy with them. Now give."

"Are you asking me to 'kiss and tell,' Agent Scully?" the AD said with an evil grin, then his expression and whole demeanor changed. "He's fragile Dana. You were right; he was badly abused as a child, emotionally if not physically, and not by his mother. Speaking in a quiet pensive voice he continued. "He has absolutely no idea how to accept affection from a man. While he... <enjoyed is not the right word> found pleasure in our game, it frightened him and reminded him of accusations his father made. Today he will probably be questioning his sexual preferences. I can deal with that. The question you want answered is; is he a submissive? The answer is yes and no. But one thing is certain -- as an older, stronger, more experienced male, I must be very careful in the games I play. He will enjoy them. He's not naive, not with that hobby of his. But terminology will play a very important role in his mind. For example, I think he will be able to play discipline games sometime in the future but the word punishment must not be used. In our situation I think that just the sight of certain 'toys' might terrorize him. Not frighten, Dana, terrorize."

"And with a woman?"

"I think anything goes. He's probably a playful affectionate lover and he's _very_ curious. Probably that hobby again." Turning to face her again Skinner became the Assistant Director. "But not with you. I'm not saying this because I don't want to share," he said with a smile that was almost a grin "but because of the Bureau. You two make an outstanding team, you're well balanced in skills and in outlooks. If you become lovers and especially if you top him, he loses his edge. His dominance in that area of his life is of paramount importance to him. Even if he doesn't know it." 

"So what you're saying is -- costumes, toys, and games are okay for you but not for me," she paused to think about what her supervisor had said. Making her decision she said, "No, I want in. I want Mulder and there is a way to make this work. He just doesn't have to know. I'll give you some time to lay the groundwork."

"Now how can he _not_ know?"

"Games, Walter, games," she said reaching over to pat the side of his face. "'Dinner' tonight?" she grinned as she asked.

"Not tonight, dear <devious> Dana. Tonight I'm going let Agent Mulder seduce me. Seduce me right into topping him again." The AD paused in thought then continued. "I need to get Mulder out of the building today. Before he worries himself into a grand blue funk. I'll take him to a long leisurely lunch and then to a very secluded and discrete bar I know. We'll talk. I doubt we'll be back," he said with a grin of his own. 

"Playing on company time, Assistant Director?"

"Certainly not Agent Scully," he said in a jokingly prim tone. "I'm merely preventing personal problems from interfering with an excellent agent."

******************

<Oh God. What did I do? What did we do? How can I face him? Look him in the eye? Is that who I am?> The lanky FBI agent sat at his desk with his head in his hands. While Scully was out of the office he didn't need to keep up a bright cheerful banter. <How can I keep this from her? She knows me too well. She'll know something's up. Up? Ha. If she only knew. Oh, God, no. She can't find out. No one can find out. What did I do to make him think I would agree to that? Agree to it hell, Mulder, at least be truthful with yourself; you enjoyed it. Maybe you didn't revel in it. Yet. Yet? Oh God, I am truly fucked in all senses of the word. Am I gay? You'd think that by the time someone reaches my age they'd know if they were gay. Maybe Dad was right. Is that why I like porn? But I've never even watched any gay videos. Have I been avoiding it? Oh God, I am fucked up.> The phone on his desk rang shrilly, thankfully breaking his spiraling train of thought.

"Agent Mulder? This is Assistant Director Skinner's office. He would like to see you in his office at 11:00 today if that is convenient."

<Convenient? Since when does it have to be convenient? Maybe since he fucked you up the ass, you idiot.> "Yes, that will be fine. Is Agent Scully to be present? Fine, 11:00 today in the Assistant Director's office." <Great. Just me and Skinner. Maybe he wants you for a boy toy Mulder. Maybe I want to be his boy toy. Oh God.>

*******************

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Ah yes, Mulder come in. I'll just get my jacket, then we can go."

"Go? Go where Sir?"

"Didn't Kimberly tell you? I want you to join me for lunch today. If this isn't convenient we can do it some other time."

"Do it, Sir?"

"Lunch, Mulder." Skinner almost chuckled. <The boy is truly off balance today. Glad I don't have a case for him.> His jacket in hand Skinner leaned over and whispered lavisciously in the taller man's ear, "What were you thinking of?" and with that he did smile.

With a sharply indrawn breath Mulder jumped back and replied, "Nothing, Sir. I wasn't thinking of anything."

As they passed the outer desk Skinner stopped and spoke with the woman sitting there. "Agent Mulder and I will be out of the office the rest of the day. You can reach us on our cell phones." Leaving the office Skinner spoke again, "That explains it. I forgot Kim's out sick. Gina's a temp from the secretarial pool."

"Why won't we be returning to the office today?"

Skinner just looked at him and continued walking in silence through the building and parking garage. When they reached Skinner's car, he unlocked the passenger door, opened it and indicated for Mulder to get in.

"Why won't we be returning to the office today, Sir?"

"_Very_ good, Mulder. You learn quickly and remember your lessons. To answer your question, I think you have some questions of your own to ask; then you will need time to think about the answers I give you. No games today, Mulder, maybe some teasing, maybe some play but I promise -- no head games. Today is too important."

They drove in silence, each reflecting on what and how to word those all important questions. So much depended on the answers. They certainly meant one man's pleasure, they could mean another man's soul. 

********************

Skinner pulled the car into the parking lot of an upscale restaurant in Northern Virginia. "I thought you might be more comfortable out of the District and no, I have not violated the Mann Act. You are not underage or female and this lunch is not for immoral purposes." He smiled, then met Mulder's eyes squarely. "Just the discussion of them. This restaurant will not be crowded because it has a reputation." At Mulder's questioning look he continued. "At night, it is a gay bar and restaurant but during the day the crowd is mixed because the food is excellent, if a bit high priced. It is different from the DC resturants in one other way. It is socially acceptable and even expected that here you recognize or acknowledge no one." 

<Oh, God>

********************

 After they were seated and had given their iced tea orders. Skinner excused himself. When he returned he said, "Mulder, you have the look of a man that has spent the morning in prayer."

"Sir?"

"You have that 'Oh, God' look."

Mulder ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. When he looked up again his composure had returned and he said, "Well, yes, Sir. I have found myself using that phrase a lot this morning."

"And have you been questioning your manhood as well?"

Unconsciously Mulder ducked his head again but this time the answer was tortured. <Jesus, you cut right to it don't you.> "Yes, Sir. This morning I think I questioned just about everything about my life."

"Don't. Of the seven sexes only four are available to you, which do you think you are?" 

"Seven!"

Skinner just looked at him.

"Seven, Sir?"

"While my degree is in Criminology, Mulder, that does not mean that I did not study some psychology. Yes, seven. Homomale, homofemale, ambimale, ambifemale, heteromale, heterofemale, and neuter. I believe that as long as the acts are consensual, any and all combinations of them are normal and healthy. You're a psychologist, you've studied this, apply it to yourself. Do you agree?"

"As a psychologist, I've always believed it but that was just an intellectual exercise. I've never thought in terms of applying it to myself." He took a deep shuddering breath. "Which AM I, Sir?" 

"Of those, only four are available to you physically; homomale, ambimale, heteromale and neuter. I _know_ you're not neuter, that leaves three. Of those, if you're het, we just had an interesting period of aberrent behavior, no problem. If you're gay, you've been lying to yourself for way too long. 

Skinner just sat, allowing the younger man to find his own way through the tangle of his emotions. He then caught Mulder's eyes and when he spoke it was with a quiet, almost gentle tone, "What do you think?"

The waiter brought their drinks and asked for their order. Skinner told him that would order later but to return for another drink order.

"I'm bi, aren't I, Sir?"

"That is a conclusion you'll have to reach on your own. But for my part... I certainly hope so. I 'enjoyed,'" with the use of that term, the heavier man raised an eyebrow and his eyes had a definite twinkle, "your company last night _and_ this morning. I would like to think you did as well and that we could 'enjoy' each other again."

"I've thought about a lot of things since I left your house this morning, Sir. I did enjoy it, I think I would like to continue. That's what frightens me so."

"Understand, I'm not asking for a commitment or an exclusive relationship here, Mulder. I do have other people, men and women, that I enjoy from time to time." 

"Oh, I understand that, Sir. I wasn't thinking in terms of relationships. I was thinking more along the lines of an occasional repeat performance. May I ask you a personal question, sir?"

"More personal than the ones I've been asking you? Okay. Ask away. Remember though, as your top, I don't owe you any explanations..." he paused so that Mulder would catch the emphasis, "about anything."

"I understand that, Sir. That's really part of my question." Skinner nodded for him to continue. Mulder took a deep breath, as if he were preparing himself to dive into an icy pool. "Are you top in all your relationships?"

<You _are_ bold. And impertinent. For that you deserve to squirm a bit.> Skinner ignored the younger man's anxious look and signaled to the waiter. "Have you decided what you want for lunch? No? Then allow me." Skinner ordered for both of them and another round of drinks. As the waiter walked away Skinner watched him. "That boy has a good ass. Tight, nicely rounded without being a 'bubble-butt', see how his pants drape, accenting the cleft. Bet the only thing he's got on under them is a jock strap. Yeah, he's got a nice ass. Now you... you have a great ass."

Mulder choked.

"Mulder, are you all right?"

"I will be, I guess." He took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to deal with compliments from a man, especially in public."

Skinner sighed, "Mulder, I told you. It is my responsibility to make you ready to accept compliments. Say thank you, that's all that is required." <For now.>

"Thank you, Sir," Mulder said taking a long drink from his tea.

"You better go easy on the tea Mulder. That's a Long Island Iced Tea. I changed the orders. I thought you needed it, and we're not going back to the office."

<Oh, God.>

"You're praying again, aren't you. Relax, Mulder. It is not my intent to get you drunk. Just relaxed."

"Yes, Sir." 

"Now to answer your question. In my relationships with men, yes, I am always top. I like controlling the responses of beautiful men. I like to tease them, to make them hard and keep them that way, I like to play with their asses and watch their faces. What's the matter?"

Mulder had ducked his head and was subtly shifting his seat in the booth. "Minor physical problem, sir."

The older agent laughed softly, "_Very_ nicely done, Mulder. Was it something I said? From what _I_ saw last night there's nothing 'minor' about what I think your problem is. Now look around. There are nothing but couples in here... male couples. You are probably not the only man in this room with a 'minor physical problem. Eat your lunch, then we'll go."

"Go where, Sir?"

"To a 'hot sheets' motel, where I'm going to fuck you all afternoon." Skinner deadpanned. Mulder paled visibly, "Relax Mulder, we'll go where you want to go, and only as fast as you want to get there."

"Warp speed, sir," Mulder smiled.

Thoroughly surprised, Skinner burst into laughter.

*****************************

 <All right. I got through today. I'm not a 'flaming faggot,' and I had a good time. Director Skinner is an intelligent and witty man, and I liked being with him. So why do you still call him 'Director?' The same reason you still say 'Sir' every time you open your mouth, stupid. He's your top. And you like it. Mmmm, no, 'Oh God'. Maybe I will survive this. Now, do you really want to go back over there tonight? Tomorrow's Saturday, what if he wants to spend the day together again? Yes. Yes. Yes. I want this. He makes me feel good. Yes. But, what do you wear for a sleepover with another man? God, what a thought.> In the end Mulder decided on jeans, old, soft, tight (?!!), faded 501s. Shirt, crisp white button-down Oxford, sleeves half-rolled from the wrist. One... two buttons undone. <I have put more thought into what to wear tonight than for anything else in my life. Oh, God.>

************************

On the drive over Mulder decided to leave his bag in the car. That way he wouldn't seem too anxious to stay. Not that the Director would care if he were anxious or not. As he climbed the front steps he was struck by the difference 24 hours could make. Last night he'd been concerned about his position with the Bureau. Tonight the only position he was concerned with was which one the AD wanted him in, on his knees or on his back.

When Skinner opened the door the AD was on the phone. With a finger to his lips he motioned Mulder to stay quiet. "I'm sure he'll contact you Agent Scully." <Yes, Dana, he just got here.> "Well, of course." <I'll give you all the gory details but if you don't let me off this phone there won't be any gory details.> "Yes. That would be acceptable." <Thursday night, Friday and Saturday with Fox. Sunday with Dana. I gotta get more vitamins.> "Yes. Good night. Have a good weekend." <Sounds like I will! I'll probably call in dead on Monday. Well, at least I'll have a big smile on my face.> With that he turned off the phone and stuffed it behind the cushions of the couch.

"So that's why you never answer your cell on the weekends." Mulder said with laughter in his voice. "Maybe I should try it. Scully thinks I just forget and leave it in the car." 

Skinner walked over and kissed him. "Good evening, Agent Mulder. I hope you brought your appetite."

Surprised, Mulder blushed and murmured, "Good evening, Sir."

"My beeper is still on. If the Bureau needs me they can find me without the cell. Now, come on out back. I've got the grill fired up. We can burn some steaks, drink some beer, talk, play some games, then sleep in. Sound good?"

Mulder blushed again, "Yes, Sir."

"The patio's straight through the kitchen. I'll grab the beer and be right out." Skinner turned to watch the younger man walk past him and on through to the kitchen. <God, what an ass on that boy. Those jeans are the tightest things I've seen since the Disco Seventies. What's he up to?>

Another simple meal had been prepared by the older man. Steaks, salad, beer and talk, mostly it was talk. The sexual tension was there as it had been all day. But, it was a comfortable building tension. Mulder thought he knew what was going to happen and he was comfortable with the thought. He just didn't know when or how Skinner would start. The conversation danced around the parameters and rules of the games they were to play. Games the older man felt Mulder had fantasized about, never really envisioning himself playing the submissive to another male. Mulder found a strange comfort in the relationship. No pressure, no need to take charge and lead the way. "Sir, I have just one more question. What did I do to make you think I would respond to you? What signal did I give?"

"Is it the manhood thing again, Agent Mulder? Well, I can't tell you. It's a sworn secret of the International Brotherhood of Tops."

"The what!!?"

<Mulder your sense of the ridiculous needs some work.>

"The what, Sir?"

"Mulder, you need more beer and you need to laugh. There-Is-No-Conspiracy-Here."<Yes there is but not the one you have in mind.> The older man stood and setting his beer on the concrete patio began a predatory gliding walk toward the younger agent. Their eyes locked together. "You are a handsome man and you have a great ass." Reaching where Mulder sat, he leaned down, radiating dominant male power. "I have always been an ass man." Skinner firmly placed his hands on either side of Mulder's head. The heels of his hands just in front of Mulder's ears, his fingers wrapping around the back of Mulder's head. "Man or woman, if its got a great ass..." he paused tilting Mulder's head to the angle he wanted, meeting absolutely no resistance, their eyes still locked. "I will pursue it. Fox, you should know by now. What I really want..." Skinner paused, watching the tension build on Mulder's face "I _always_ get." Skinner kissed him.

 Mulder just thought Skinner had kissed him last night. Evidently he had held back, afraid to scare him. He had never felt anything like the passion and restrained power in this kiss. There was no gentleness, no searching, just driving passion. This man wanted him and was demanding a response. Mulder dropped his beer without realizing it and returned his kiss. Tongue stroke for tongue stroke, for the first time Mulder freely embraced him. Suddenly, Skinner broke the kiss and backed away. "Go inside. Now." Skinner said in the gravelly, angry tone the younger man recognized from the office. Mulder stood and with a stunned look headed toward the house. "Go into the den and wait. Don't do anything. Just wait." Mulder took two steps then stopped. He turned, and waited for Skinner to speak. "I told you to go into the den."

"I don't know where it is. Sir. You didn't exactly give me a tour yesterday." There was just a hint of fear in that voice. Mostly there was hurt, and just a touch of anger. 

With a curt, "To the left," Skinner turned away. <Damn, he had almost lost control. What was it about that boy? First Walter, he is _not_ a boy. He's been teasing you all night long. His every move has been designed to bring attention to those tight faded jeans. Last night was for him. I went easy. No vanilla sex tonight, tonight I want the spice.>

He waited a few minutes to regain his composure. Then he covered the grill, picked up the beer bottles and returned them to the kitchen. Crossing the threshold of the dark den, he said, "Why didn't you turn on the lights?"

"You seemed angry, and you said not to do anything, Sir. I thought it would be prudent not to do 'anything'. I just came in here and waited."

Skinner turned on the backlighting of the room using a dimmer switch. He strode in the room toward the younger agent. Close enough to be intimidating he stopped. "Don't move. Don't even twitch -- eyes down. You have been teasing me all night long with those tight jeans and you planned it. What should I do about that? Don't answer." Mulder felt the heaviness in his groin grow fuller. "You've begun taking liberties, Agent Mulder. I've seen the looks you've given my crotch -- checking out my cock. I even caught you wetting your lips once." 

The older man gave him a half-smile as took Mulder's right hand and placed it on the rough denim covering his burgeoning cock. "Is that what you want? Do you want my cock up your ass again? Can you feel it? Hard and thick and slick, slowly sliding in and out of that tight hole of yours. Is that what you want?" He watched as Mulder's eyes dilated with the descriptive tease. He stepped forward to lick the taller man's ear and whisper, "Not yet. Not 'til you've earned it. 

Stepping back he laid his right hand gently on the side of Mulder's neck and using only his thumb, softly stroked him from neck to shoulder. In a much quieter voice he said, "Mulder, what you lack is discipline. As your top it is my duty and will be my pleasure to teach you that." Then he stepped back and said, "Remove your boots and socks." With shaking hands, Mulder did as he was directed. When he stood Skinner again moved close to him. Never looking into Mulder's face he placed both hands on the front of the taller man's shirt. "Don't move. Hands down by your sides, relax your arms." He paused, knowing how the tension would build in the younger man. "Last night I had you strip before me. That was to intimidate you and it was effective. Not tonight." He began to slowly undo the buttons on Mulder's shirt. He then placed his hands inside the shirt on the younger man's skin and lightly ran his hands up Mulder's torso from belly to throat. Moving around to his back, he pulled the shirt open and off the taller man's shoulders to hang loosely about his elbows. "Tonight I will undress you, at my pace, for my pleasure." Mulder's head fell back as he gave a deep shuddering sigh. Skinner leaned up, his chest just grazing Mulder's back and gave the back of his ear a warm wet kiss, gently tugging on the lobe with his teeth. Mulder groaned, deep in his throat.

"That's acceptable tonight, Fox." Skinner's voice was a tantilizing whisper, his breath on the damp flesh of his ears causing the younger more inexperienced man's nipples to begin to tighten. "On some occasions I may gag you when I don't want to be bothered by your moans and sighs. Do you remember what I told you last night about being _mine_?" Mulder nodded. "I will try not to hurt you. You must tell me if I do." Walter reached his right arm around the taller man softly tickling his chest using only his fingertips. Locating Mulder's right nipple he gave it a gentle squeeze. Mulder gasped. "I told you I am not a sadist, that I do not enjoy other people's pain. Tonight I will listen to your pleasure and I will control it as I control you. Tonight I will begin to test the limits of your passion. Tonight I will touch depths you didn't know you had. Tonight you are _mine_ to explore."

Skinner continued to lick and gently suckle on Mulder's ear. "Did you like that, Fox? When I pinched your nipple, where did you feel it? Show me. Here, in my house, under my hands, you can have no secrets. Your pleasure is mine to control. Do you want me to do it again?" He pinched the taller man's nipple again, this time harder. 

Mulder moaned and whispered, "Yes, Sir. I liked it. I felt it in my balls."

"You talk too much, Mulder. Show me you like it. In your balls, huh? That leads to more interesting possibilities." Skinner grasped the collar of Mulder's shirt and drew it the rest of the way off his arms, leaving it to hang from the waistband of the tight jeans. Grasping both of his wrists he raised Mulder's arms until his hands were behind his head. "That's right, keep your hands there. No, don't lace your fingers. Just rest your hands on your head. Relax your fingers. This position is only to give me better access to your back and chest, your arms were in my way. Enjoy this Mulder, this may be the only time I explain myself." Skinner brought both hands up to Mulder's shoulder and slowly, softly, stroked his back down to his waistband. Taking one finger he gently traced Mulder's back along the top of his jeans. Then, with both hands he firmly grasped the rounded half-globes of Mulder's ass and squeezed. "Ah, those jeans, I love the way they look on you. You wore them because you know I can't resist a tight ass, didn't you? Such vanity, proud pet." This last he whispered in the taller man's ear. "You'll pay for that later." He grasped Mulder's sides and pulled the unresisting man back against his body. 

Mulder could feel the older man's erection against his buttocks. Hard, very hard, Skinner's cock seemed to fit itself flush between his cheeks. He shifted slightly, more to bring the hard shaft in deeper than to drive it away. "Mmm," he sighed in pleasure.

Skinner gave a slight chuckle. "Like that do you? Want more? Slowly gliding his right hand around Mulder's waist Skinner ran the heel of his hand forcefully down Mulder's groin. Reaching his goal, he used his long fingers to grasp the tightly packed sac he found there and ground his heel into to bulge above it. Unable to control himself Mulder began to rock his hips with the rhythm of the hand tormenting him. "I told you not to move." Skinner removed the teasing hand and stepped back slightly, just enough that Mulder could still feel his cock, but there was not enough pressure to rub against. 

Mulder breathlessly whispered, "Please Sir. Come back. I want to feel you."

"I know you do, Fox. I know what you want. Now I want to know what you need." He reached around again this time with his left hand gave another firm stroke down the button fly of the tight, faded 501s. Mulder bucked, opened his legs more and groaned aloud. "I told you not to move. Every time you disobey me, you force me to think of some new way to control you. These jeans seem to have become _much_ tighter in front. Do you think I should release some of the pressure?"

"Oh. Yes. Pleeeease." Mulder barely breathed the words. 

Skinner unbuttoned the tight fly and slid his hand inside, ignoring the throbbing shaft he grasped and gently manipulated the younger man's balls. Mulder's head again fell back and he bit his lower lip releasing only a whimper but not moving. "Disobey me again and I'll stop touching you altogether."

Removing his hand, the heavier man pulled the still dangling shirt away and knelt behind Mulder. Reaching up he took the tight jeans by the waist and slowly drew them down over Mulder's hips until they fell to the floor on their own. "Well, not only are you a connoisseur of erotic video, you appear to be a sensualist as well. Black silk shorts last night, white tonight, do you like the feel of silk against your cock and balls? Do you like the way it slides over your ass when you walk?" He stretched his hand up and into the leg opening to again grasp the sac he found there and with a tender touch rolled the balls until he could feel them begin to swell. "Well, as attractive as they are, these too will have to go. I have a rule in my house Mulder. None of my 'guests' _ever_ wear underwear." Mulder sighed as his tormentor removed his hand from the leg of his shorts. 

Removing his hand Skinner grasped the waistband of the white silk and slid them all the way down the taller man's long legs, ensuring the soft material glided gently over the hairs for maximum effect. Goosebumps broke out on Mulder's legs. "Step out, baby."

Tossing away the discarded clothing Skinner allowed himself a self-satisfied smile and said, "This has got to be one of the best views in the greater D.C. area. Spread your legs. Wider, I want plenty of room. Flex your knees, remember how big my hands are. Don't make me work." He paused as Mulder assumed a balanced position. "_Very_ good. Now hold that position." Straightening up Skinner steadied himself by putting his fingers on Mulder's hips. Leaning forward, he used his thumbs to spread the cleft of those rounded cheeks and pressed his face into the taller man's ass. He began with long, soft, wet licks to the inner edge of the cleft then slowly made his way to the taut ring of muscle found there. Mulder began to shiver in earnest. 

Suddenly their revelry was broken by the sound of Skinner's beeper. "Damn!" he whispered. Taking his beeper from his belt he noted the number and turned it off. <This had better be good, Scully or I swear I will find the most disgusting detail in the entire Bureau to have you on for the next twenty years.> Looking back at Mulder he said, "I have to take this call. On your knees, face and chest on the floor, spread your knees wide. Ass up. Arms outstretched to the side. Now -- do not move while I'm gone. And don't touch yourself -- I'll know." Then he left the room.

For the first time in long minutes Fox Mulder was able to think. <God -- damn, he's good. Knows exactly how to tease. Damn. I can't remember ever being this hard for this long. Omigod the feel of his tongue on my ass. He hasn't even touched my dick. I'm so hot, so fucking hard. I'm leaking, I've never done that before. He hasn't even undressed and he has me climbing the goddam walls. Just once, I want to taste...>

In the living room the AD took the cell phone from behind the couch cushions and punched in Scully's number. 

"Scully."

"The only way you are going to get me or 'my friend' out of this house tonight is if an honest to God flying saucer has landed on the White House lawn. And if that is the case, call the Marine Commandant over at Eighth and I and leave us alone."

"Good evening, Director Skinner. I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something interesting?" Scully answered with a giggle.

"You are an evil creature and I will have you exorcised. What do you think? I'll tell you one thing, we are _not_ watching the Redskins game."

"I thought I'd give new meaning to the term 'phone sex'. You can continue your fun and I can get some ideas for my own."

"That is an interesting concept. We'll try it for a while, but I warn you. We will come to a point where I will need both hands."

"Yes, I'm sure you will _come_ to that at some point."

"Oh, you are evil." Skinner walked back to the den's doorway just in time to see Mulder begin to move his hand toward his groin. "Freeze!"

"Ah, an infraction of a rule has occurred I take it. I want full details on the punishment," said Dana.

"You have absolutely no control. I was going to end this phone conversation but now... now I think you'll have to regain my interest and attention." He walked over to the black leather couch and sat down. 

"You're mean, Walter. Let me guess. He's been hard off and on most of the day. He's been solid for about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Then you really started to touch and physically tease him about half an hour ago. Right?"

To Mulder he said, "Come over here. Kneel. Feet together. Knees wide, wider, now sit back on your heels. You are so anxious to touch yourself, I will allow it. You're right handed?" Mulder nodded. "Put your right hand behind your head. You may use one finger of your _left_ hand to touch the head of your cock. Slowly, gently you may circle the slit with the tip of one finger. Show me how bad you want it. Begin."

To Dana he said, "Now what were we talking about?"

"And you said I was evil! He has no way of knowing that it's me on the phone, so describe him to me."

"Well, he's a handsome man with mobile features and a gorgeous, full, suckable lower lip; he's tall, very well built, magnificent shoulders and ass on him. That's what attracted me, the ass of course."

"Of course. Now tell me how well 'built' he is."

"No, he is not 'hung like a horse'. You know that's not my taste. But he's more than respectable. Big, heavy balls that hang low, right now he's about seven and a half to eight inches." He paused. "Inch and a half, two maybe two and a half at the base. Nice corona, the head is still a little spongy looking so there may be room to grow there. Actually it looks something like a Tomahawk missile aimed at me." 

Mulder's hand dropped to his side. For the first time since he had started playing the game with Dana, Skinner looked at Mulder's face. He was shocked to his soul by the pain and hurt reflected there. He turned off the phone without another word and tossed it to the end of the couch.

Skinner quickly moved from the couch to kneel before Mulder. 

Taking his face in both his hands he was further shocked at the wetness he found there, the AD forced the younger agent to look him in the eye. "Fox. I'm sorry." Skinner kissed him, not a kiss of passion but of apology. "I wanted you to bend, to temper that stubborn pride, curb your recklessness and bring you under control. Not to break. Don't break, Fox," he whispered. Resting back on his heels, Skinner pulled him into a warm, comforting embrace. Mulder pressed his face into Skinner's neck and broke into deep wracking sobs. Not knowing anything else to do but to ride it out, Skinner just held the sobbing man, closely.

When Mulder had cried himself out, he sat up wiping his face with his palms. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what happened. I promise it will never happen again."

Skinner pulled them both back onto the couch. Still holding Mulder he said, "No, I'm sorry Fox. I promised you I would never hurt you, and something I did, did hurt you. I was wrong. Oh, Mulder I had such plans for us this weekend, and now I've ruined it. I'll get your bag from the car, you can clean up, then go."

"Sir," Mulder hesitated, "I don't want to go. <Is he sending me away? I couldn't stand that, not now. Please, not now. I've come so far.> "Besides, you can't leave me like this... Sir," indicating his somewhat softened but still hard shaft. "I've been like this most of the day. When I went home earlier I tried to jack off, but I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw us last night. Felt your hands... your mouth on me. I could feel your cock in my ass pushing and stretching. But, I couldn't come, as much as I tried. I wanted to feel you again. All of it."

"This afternoon I looked at myself objectively for the first time. As a psychologist would look at a patient, it wasn't pretty. But I came to some conclusions about myself and what I wanted. No, the truth. What I need." Mulder turned until he was facing his boss, blushing a bright red he continued. "Here, now, I need your control. _Make_ me submit to you, Sir. _Force_ me to have and enjoy sex with you. I can't do this otherwise and I want to. If you 'force' me, you'll take my guilt away."

If Skinner had been shocked before, this revelation rocked him. This was more than he had ever bargained for and it was not in his nature to be brutal. <I can play rough with my toys, but I always take care of them and I don't force the unwilling. I'm a little to the left of the norm in my preferences but I will not cross those lines.> "You want me to rape you? Use actual force? No. Mulder, I want you here and in my bed willingly. If you need a physical rape to enjoy sex with a man, you will have to find someone else to play that game. I don't and won't play that way. I play D/s, a little bondage and discipline, it's a tease, a head game. With S and M games people can get hurt, really physically and emotionally hurt. Been there. Saw that. I will _not_ play that game again. Sex should be fun. Pain is not fun."

"No, sir, I don't want to be raped. I'm explaining this badly. Intellectually and physically I want you. Emotionally I need you to really take control. Take away any decision power from me. I need to make this not my 'fault'... take my guilt."

"You want me to be your 'sin-eater'?"

"Yes! ...Sir."

"And you thought of this just this afternoon?"

Mulder leaned back into the deep cushions of the couch, his sweaty skin sliding easily along the old leather. "No, Sir. You know that I'm a solitary person. My video and magazine collection that soooo appalls Scully is usually my only outlet. I realized years ago, that my taste in sex leans toward the more exotic. But, especially with my reputation the way it is in the Bureau, I couldn't risk seeking out sexual partners with my tastes. I'm a high profile agent, simply because people think I'm 'Spooky,' if they think I'm weird and kinky too, my life would really be over. So, I lived with my fantasies and my videos... until you invited me to dinner."

"Sin-eater. I can do that." Turning towards the agonizing younger man, Skinner took his chin and turning his face back towards him said "It's just more role-playing, Fox. It's not a big deal to me." He paused and with a teasing tone added, "All day?" Nodding towards the subsiding erection in Mulder's lap."You must have one hellacious case of blue balls." <Maybe he's really giving up control or maybe he's taking control. You are a dangerous man, Fox Mulder, I could lose myself in you.> "How far do you want to go, Fox? Costumes? Leather? Real bondage? Restraints? Physical discipline? I have a _lot_ of toys; I've spent years collecting them from all over the world and I like to use them. Think. Do you like it rough? Do you want it rough? I have a playroom. Do you want to see it? The game is rougher in there. Think carefully. The rules are different. You will have absolutely no say in what goes on in there."

"Sir, I want to taste it all. Can I see the dungeon now?"

<Anxious aren't you, boy. Perhaps too anxious, you need the details> "No. First, I don't call it a dungeon -- ever --for a reason. In my mind dungeons are dark places with no sense of play. There's no joy. Remember sexplay must be enjoyed by all the participants."

"All?" Mulder gulped, "Sir?"

"All. And I mean that Fox, _all_ the players. Second, we're not going in there until you agree to the differences. That's one of the rules. Another is the establishment of safe words. In your case I think we should have two. The first is to use if I hurt you physically and you don't think you can continue. When you use that word _I_ will decide whether or not to stop. Tears, pleading, nothing else will even get me to hesitate, that's part of it, you must lose yourself in the game. Remember this is a head game. I will never do anything that will permanently mark you. I am not a novice at this." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before continuing.

"The second word is more important. Most of my partners don't even have a second word. This one is to use if I push one of your emotional buttons." He paused to consider his words carefully, "I like you Fox Mulder and I don't want to damage you. My playroom can free you of some emotional bonds but there is always risk. If you use that word I will stop whatever I'm doing, regardless. The game will end. The sex-play will cease. That does _not_ mean we will never play again. But if you use that safe word, on that one day we will stop in order for both of us to regain our footing. We can continue to play and we can use the playroom but _only_ with your complete knowledge and consent. Do you agree to these conditions?"

"Oh, yes Sir. I want to play."

The two of them together chose the safe words. Words that were out of the ordinary, words that were a lifeline to one and an anchor for the other.

"One more thing, actually two but I'll get to that in a minute. This will apply only in the playroom; when we go through that door," indicating a door at the opposite end of the room, "I will no longer call you Mulder and I am not Walter Skinner. We are different people in there. Considering your state," with a lifted eyebrow he indicated Mulder's now somewhat softened but still apparent erection, "I will call you 'Randy,' appropriate, don't you think." Mulder blushed and nodded in agreement. You will address me _only_," he paused for added emphasis, "as Maestro. I will be your teacher and master, you will be my pet, a toy to give and receive pleasure. I do not want or need a slave."

Yes, Sir, and the other?"

"We're not going in there tonight." At Mulder's look of disappointment he continued, "As you said, you've been like that most of the day." Indicating his rapidly shrinking erection. "If we were to go in there to play now, I don't think you would last very long. So you will take care of your... what did you call it... 'minor physical problem' out here first, then after an appropriate period of time we will resume play in there, say tomorrow. Agreeable?"

Mulder nodded his agreement, then waited for directions. After his soul-searching of the afternoon the one thing he knew deep in his bones, was that he could never be the aggressor here. In a sexual situation with another male, he would have to be led, controlled and dominated. He also knew he would fight it every step of the way. His top would find it necessary to top him again and again. <To be this good a top he must have been a bottom. I wonder who topped him. I wonder if he misses it?>

"On your knees before me, Mulder, the same as before. Heels together, knees wide apart." While the younger agent assumed the position he had directed, Skinner reached behind the cushions of the couch, fumbled about a bit then pulled out a tube of lubricant. At Mulder's questioning gaze he said, "I have this stuff stashed all over the house." With a grin he continued, "You never know when something will 'come up." He tossed the tube to Mulder then sat back in a relaxed position. "Perform for me," he whispered. "Move as you like but don't get off your knees. One hand or two, fast hand or slow, hardhand or soft, pleasure yourself before me. Display your passion for me. Show me what gets you off."

Mulder closed his eyes, smiled to himself and leaned his head back, <Yes! this I can do, no problem.> For far too many years, his strong right hand had been his most constant lover. Fox Mulder knew his body very well indeed. His hands moved almost without thought to his throat. <No, not tonight, I don't want to pass out tonight.> His hands softly stroking down his chest. More pressure now, then down to his pecs, still moving slowly until he felt his nipples. Using only his roughened palms he teased them until they grew into hardened points again, then he pinched them, sharply, and gasped.

Skinner took note that when Mulder pinched his nipples, his cock had distinctly jumped and grown noticeably larger. <So... the darker spices can still be mine. His body physically likes the chocolate side.>

Mulder moved his hands farther down his chest and onto his belly and lower abdomen, just the fingertips now, moving in small sinuous circles. He brought his head up, turned it and appearing to look down by his side; he opened his mouth to breath, his fingertips, still moving, edged toward his backside. 

Skinner got up off the couch and moved to stand behind the kneeling man. 

Mulder, in another, more sensuous world, never noticed the creaking leather of the couch. The fingertips were on his ass now. Using his nails Mulder left dark red streaks as they passed over the sensitive globes. When he reached the crease below his cheeks he paused, then using his fingertips only again he moved back around to the front of his thighs.

<This has got to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen. It has taken him (he looked at his watch) at least fifteen minutes to get this far and he still hasn't touched his cock!> Unconsciously stroking his own groin, he moved back to the couch.

Mulder, using the whole of his hand was stroking down the top of his thighs, down then up then down again, almost in anticipation. He'd moved his head back around until he was facing front again without opening his eyes he unerringly reached for the tube of lubricant. Slitting his eyes he watched the older man watch him. He gauged the older man's pleasure as he opened the lube and squeezed a large amount into the palm of his right hand closing his fist to warm the gel. Placing his left hand on his right nipple, he pinched it as he grasped the rampant shaft in his right hand. Hard. Coming off his heels, Mulder bucked forward. His head fell 

back again, "Ahhh!" He held that position for a moment. 

From the look on Mulder's face Skinner thought he was trying to keep from coming, to prolong his own pleasure. <He is a master of self-control. He knows his body's pleasures very well indeed. God knows what he could do to me if given free rein. One of these days I'll let him.> Walter was completely unaware of the stroking motions of his own hand. 

Successfully controlling the impending orgasm, Mulder continued the sensuous self-torment of his body. With a soft sigh, he settled back on his heels and plucking his abused nipple, he slowly and gently began the ages old pumping motion with his right hand. <He's right with me. Feeling this as I do. Let's see how far I can push him.> Spreading his knees wider Mulder ceased the pumping motion of his right hand and moved to his swollen sac. The lubricant still glistening in the dim light, Skinner could see a gentle rhythm growing more forceful as Mulder began to manipulate his balls. Mulder shuddered. With a quick glance Mulder look at his audience of one. Skinner was totally enthralled, unconsciously stroking his own groin, breathing heavy. <He really likes to watch, a not-so-closet voyeur, then I'll give him something to see.>

Moving his left hand from his nipple, he made a circle with his index finger and thumb and used them to pull down on the ball sac preventing it from retracting. Opening his eyes his looked down at the engorged shaft and the clear fluid flowing from it. With a single finger he touched the fluid and brought it to his lips. <Too good. Can't do that too often.> To again stave off his orgasm Mulder used his nails, raking down the full length of the shaft then back up again leaving deep red streaks, finishing with a gentle pinch to the slit itself. Deep rapid breathing through his mouth now, he licked his lower lip, then he raked it with his upper teeth. Watching Walter through slitted eyes he thought, <Now the toy can play with the master.> He spoke, "Please Sir. May I come now? Please Sir."

"This one is for you Mulder." <The hell it is. I told him to show me his passion and he is. He's performing for me. Damn he's good. He will do well on display, if I can ever get him to a real party.> "Come -- NOW!"

Mulder increased the strength and speed of the pumping motion and the manipulation his balls. Suddenly, he hunched over on himself, then straightened up on his knees. Biting his lower lip, Mulder came. The hot cum spattered his chest and abdomen. He bent forward again and moved his hands from his groin.

Skinner couldn't see if or how many more times he shot, but Mulder continued to jerk. When Mulder stilled, he got off the couch and sat the shaking man back on his heels, took his face in his hands and gave him a long, lingering, tender, post-coital kiss. "Are you cold? You're shaking." Mulder shook his head no. "That was magnificent. You must do it for me again someday when you're not so horny and can tease yourself longer. You are a natural exhibitionist, maybe I can arrange a larger audience." As he spoke he had been admiring the amount of cum the younger man had produced. Mulder jumped slightly as the completely clothed man gently took his softening penis and squeezed a last few drops of cum onto his fingers then licked them clean, from his belly Skinner scooped up more and fed it to Mulder. Taking Mulder's left hand he placed it over his own throbbing erection. "Feel what you've done to me. Can you feel it move?" Mulder nodded. "We both need showers, you to clean up, me to cool down." Skinner helped him to the couch then left the room and returned with a cold beer. Taking the sated man in his arms again he held him saying, "We'll rest here until you're steady then you can use the shower by the hot tub."

"Hot tub?" 

Skinner laughed, "No, Mulder you can not use the hot tub, in your condition you'd melt, then drown. Damn, you are a sensualist. Besides, I haven't used it in awhile, so under that cover it probably looks like a junior high school science experiment. Oh, the towels in there are clean but the top ones are probably dusty." At Mulder's raised eyebrow he replied, "I'm a bachelor, okay? Housework is not my first... or second priority." They both laughed. 

With that Skinner gave him a quick kiss, got up and left the room. Going upstairs he reflected on the turns the day had taken. <Shit, I left the cell in the den and I've got to call Dana.>

Mulder sat on the leather couch, thinking, idly stroking his chest and abdomen, smiling as he felt his fingers sliding through his cum. <You've come a long way in 24 hours. From an 'Oh God' mantra to asking him to completely and thoroughly control you, at least sexually, with all the mind games and toys that go with it. I wonder if he knows that psychologically the 'bottom' is always in control?> As he got up to take his shower he thought, <Director, you too, are a sensualist, let's just see how much control you have> and he smiled.

Walter Skinner walked up the stairs planning his phone conversation to Dana Scully. They had been casual lovers since their accidental meeting at one of those sex parties that had so disgusted his ex-wife. He and Scully had both been masked but somehow they had recognized each other instantly. Now Scully wanted to be involved in the seduction of Fox Mulder but had agreed to allow Skinner his fun first; then they would somehow ease her into the scenario. The plan had almost fallen apart earlier. Mulder's reaction to display humiliation had almost backfired. How to explain this to her? He didn't have much time; Mulder was in the downstairs shower. Skinner sat down on the side of his king size bed and dialed her home number from memory.

"Scully."

"I can't talk long."

"Walt, what happened?"

"He scared the hell out me, is what happened. I just looked up at him and suddenly there were tears just rolling down his face and the look in his eyes. It wasn't his normal 'kicked puppy look' it was real hurt." 

"Walter, WHAT HAPPENED?" 

"We were playing the game. You know. Tease & Taunt. No leather. No bondage. No toys, just the occasional order 'don't move,' you know the drill for a novice. Then you called and I escalated the game into display. I wasn't paying attention to him, I was thinking how to tease you with my oh, so, witty remarks. Then his hand just dropped down to his side. I thought he was being defiant until I saw his face. God, Dana, I thought I broke him. He scared me. That's when I threw the phone down."

"Well, that scared the hell out of me. I couldn't imagine what had happened. I take that back, all kinds of scenarios ran through my head -- each worse than the one before -- and I couldn't call you to find out what was happening. Thanks for calling me back. How's he now?"

"He's in the shower. Would you believe he just about took over the scene?" Skinner said in a half laugh. "That young man is the most natural bottom I have ever had the pleasure of. We established a lot more parameters. To include the things _I_ refuse to take part in."

"My God, what's he into?"

"I still don't know if he's tried anything with another person, but that autoerotic asphyxiation thing you told me about scares me. When I had him jerk off for me, that's the first place his hands went, his throat. He stopped himself -- but it was a gesture made from long practice. Dana... he wants it all. Leather, bondage, toys, costumes, head games, he's definitely into power trips. He wants someone else to 'take control, force him to enjoy sex with a man' his words, not mine. He asked to see the playroom ...tonight."

"He's not ready for that."

"He's more ready than we thought. I'm playing a dangerous game here. I've given him a taste of what he's unconsciously wanted all along and if I don't play -- I think he'll find someone else who will. And that someone won't develop a relationship with him and will either hurt him seriously or possibly kill him. I've opened Pandora's Box. KY and a kiss, God, I thought I was so cute with that line. Just too cute for words. Shit -- the playroom."

"What?"

"It's not locked. I call you tomorrow."

"Walter... Walt?" but all Dana Scully heard was dead air. She laughed at the almost panic in his voice. <I wonder who really is the top in that game. Mulder is getting exactly what he wants, even if he didn't know it and is leading ole Walt there a merry chase in the bargain. Oh, to be a fly on the wall.> As she settled herself back against the headboard of her bed Scully allowed herself a devilish grin, crossed her arms across her chest and said to the empty apartment, "Assistant Director Skinner, sir, <in my best Special Agent Pollyanna voice,> "I know how to rein him in. Between the two of us <deepen voice to 'Dana the Dominatrix'> \-- we simply wear that fine ass of his out." 

She laughed again and continued to plan. <After this weekend I doubt seriously if there will be a unreceptive bone in Mulder's body. He knows others find him attractive, he's been pursued and caught and liked it. Now I just chase him, until he catches me. I can be subtle. The occasional, well placed, seemingly innocent touch, the shy lingering look, higher heels and no pantsuits in the office, satiny teddies instead of blouses, skirts a little tighter a little shorter -- not too much -- wouldn't want him to catch on, maybe a mosquito bite or two for him to check. Mulder, you're mine. Who knows, maybe I can have them both, together. Hmmm, the meat in that sandwich, God, what a thought. Keep thinking like that Dana and you'll slide right off the bed. Maybe you can top them both, together. Ha. Wouldn't that be a hoot? Now wait a minute, that _is_ a possibility... Walt doesn't even know he's set it up for me.>

**************************

Mulder had just gotten into the shower when something occurred to him. <The playroom. If I'm fast enough I can get a quick look in there. Might be best to see what I'm up against, then again if Skinner catches me he'll probably ream me out but good. Yeah, he'll ream me out. He did say KY and a kiss, and I'm the only one who's used the KY tonight.> Wrapping the towel loosely about his hips Mulder continued his introspection. <Mulder, you're setting yourself up. Damn right. But how far are you willing to go?> Staring into the steamed mirror he told his reflection, <If you're going to go down this path you're going to go all the way. I want to taste it all. Now with just the towel wrapped loooosely about the hips and just barely tucked on the side... let's just see how tired the AD is tonight.> He checked his appearance in the full length mirror behind the door, paying particular attention to the appearance of the damp towel from the rear view. It clung perfectly, just damp enough to outline the crease of his cheeks yet loose enough to slide off if given the slightest tug. <Oh, yeah. That ought to rev his engines.>

Quietly Mulder opened the door and walked through the den to the forbidden doorway, and just as his hand touched the handle. 

"Freeze."

"Sir." With his back to the AD, Mulder could allow himself a secret smile. <Caught in the act. Perfect.>

"Mulder, you are incorrigible. I told you not tonight. Skinner walked to the leaner man and placed his hand on Mulder's back. He bit the tendon where Mulder's neck joined his shoulder. Kissing the pain away he whispered, "What are you wearing? Are you trying to seduce me with a clinging towel, Mulder?"

Mulder turned and placing his hands behind his back leaned against the playroom door. Knowing his eyes would give his plan away, Mulder looked down and with a calculated shy smile answered, "Yes, Sir. Is it working?" 

"You know your ass... ets well, and you certainly know how to show them off." Skinner leaned into Mulder's lightly furred chest, reached up and pulled the taller man's head down into a soft, affectionate kiss.

Soft and affectionate was not what Mulder wanted. He had led Skinner into making the first move, now he deepened the kiss. It was his tongue that made the first tentative strokes over Skinner's teeth then challenged his tongue into a fierce fencing match. His hands deliberately trapped behind his back he opened his legs wider and used his hips to further tempt and tease. The damp towel gave up its meager attempt and fell unnoticed to the floor. At first hesitantly then with more force Mulder rocked his pelvis into the older man's groin. 

With the first thrust of Mulder's tongue, Skinner had grasped the sides of the younger agent's face and took control of the kiss. He allowed the rocking of Mulder's hips to continue until he heard the younger man groan. "What do you want, Fox?" He stepped back, breaking the contact of their hips. "What do you want me to do? You must ask me for it." 

"I want you to make love to me," the younger man whispered.

"That's what you told me last night. Is that what you really want?" Skinner lightly rubbed the fly of his rough denim jeans across the head of Mulder's arousal. Mulder gasped in spite of himself. "Do you want me to make soft, slow, gentle love to you tonight? All hugs and tender caresses?" he teased.

"No. No, that's not what I want."

"Tell me what you want Fox. Say the words."

"I want you to fuck me, Sir."

Skinner rammed his pelvis into Mulder's groin and held him tightly against the door. The power behind that move forced another gasp from Mulder. He opened his eyes to find Skinner staring at him intently. "Tell me how," Skinner growled.

Mulder instinctively pressed back against the older man's arousal. He couldn't meet those intense eyes and so, licking his lips he looked away and whispered, "Fuck me, Sir. Please." 

Skinner rammed into Mulder again. "Look at me," Skinner said in a harshly angry voice. Mulder's eyes snapped back to look straight into the eyes of his acknowledged top. "Make me _want_ to fuck you."

Mulder looked at him with a blank expression for just a moment, then slowly sinking to his knees, never breaking eye contact he whispered, "I want you to fuck me." 

"Pets don't have the privilege of pride, Mulder, don't give me any false humility. Tell me what you need -- in detail."

He raked his lower lip with his teeth again and dropped his eyes. "I want your fingers to play in my ass again. I need to feel you stretch my hole wide. I want to feel your weight and power across my back. I need to feel you deep inside me again and feel the surge when your cock slides across my prostate. I want you to fuck me not make love to me. I need your strength." 

Closing his eyes he leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Skinner's groin. "I want to suck your cock; I want to feel it in the back of my throat. I want to taste your cum again. I want you to touch me." He looked up, "I want you to pound my ass and make me beg to come."

Skinner stood there a moment deeply enjoying the sensations Mulder's nuzzling had provided. "That's good for a start, Mulder. Go upstairs." Mulder stood and had begun to cross the room when Skinner called to him. "You forgot your towel." Mulder returned and as he bent to retrieve the fallen towel Skinner gave him a resounding slap on those tantalizing buttocks. Mulder gave a yelp and stood immediately reaching for his wounded cheek. Skinner grabbed his wrist before it could reach the tender area. "No, don't touch. That's a warning. I told you no playroom tonight. Do not disobey me again. I love pounding ass Mulder, and I especially love pounding a hot ass. I have many toys that can warm those cheeks of yours. I don't need the playroom to use them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now go upstairs and wait for me."

"You're not coming, Sir?"

"I want you on you knees as you were down here. Now go up and wait for me." He turned and began to lock the door. Almost as an after thought he said, "Oh, and Mulder."

"Yes, Sir?"

"No touching." 

"Yes, Sir."

Skinner turned to watch him walk away, his right handprint a bright red patch on Mulder's left cheek.

<Control, Walter control. He gets so deep into the scene so quick. Jesus. Control, Walter control.> As Skinner entered the playroom he thought of the very specific toys he wanted for tonight. <Pound his ass? I don't think he really understands what he's asking for. I know that poor, tight, almost virgin ass of his isn't ready for it. Now these and yes, this will tease and torment him enough for tonight and this just may terrify him enough to slow him down. Make him beg to come? Damn right he'll beg. He's gonna love this.>

<Yeah, Mulder. Who was in control down there? He was you idiot, took him what... twenty seconds? And you loved it. Not one hour ago he had you pulling your pud just so he could watch and now you're hard as hell again. The only person you faked with that scene down there was yourself. How much you wanna bet you're really going to beg before morning. How does he do that? I have my mind set on how I'm going to play this game and with one word or just a look my cock jumps and I hit my knees. What does he touch inside me?>

Mulder entered the master bedroom and thought of how to best present himself. No way was he going to touch himself again. He'd learned that lesson but with every step the heavy sway of his arousal reminded him that he had asked for this. Should he prepare himself? The room? After turning down the bed he went to the dresser and paused. <This will probably get me in real trouble. First going into his dresser and second being 'arrogant enough' to assume the need for these things. God knows what he'll do to me.> Opening the top drawer he removed the latex gloves, lubricant and condoms. <Now where should I be? By the bed? On the bed? In the center of the room? Yes, and what was that position? It was really submissive.> He got down on his knees, feet together, knees wide apart, sitting on his heels, upright but head down, hands behind his head, he waited. 

Skinner took his time going upstairs, anticipation was half the fun for both of them. When he came into the bedroom he admired the position of submission Mulder had taken. While submissive it allowed him to display himself and provided no means false pride by concealment. Skinner sat in the one chair and removed his boots and socks, then he just sat, watching the younger man. <What must be going through his mind, knowing I'm planning my assault on his body? What kind of defense is he planning? And how can I shatter it? When he stood and walked to the dresser, Mulder cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sir, I took the liberty."

"What liberty, pet?"

"I got the things, sir."

"What things? Did you remove something from my dresser?"

"Yes sir, I removed the gloves, lubricant and some condoms."

"In my home, you took it upon your self to go through my dresser?" 

"I'm sorry sir. I was trying to anticipate your wants and needs. It wasn't idle curiosity. I didn't look at anything else. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology Mulder and I do appreciate you attentiveness to my desires. That was thoughtful though perhaps just a bit selfish. You said you wanted me to fuck you. I told you to make me wanted to fuck you. I never said you were successful. Now I desire to adorn you with some of my favorite toys. Stand up." Mulder stood and turned toward him. "I brought several of these upstairs because frankly I can't remember how much pubic hair you have. Some of these can cause quite a bit of discomfort by pulling on the hairs. Spread your legs. This simple cock and ball ring for example, because its made of rubber would most definitely be uncomfortable. This ball stretcher," he picked up a second device and showed him a short piece of leather about an inch wide, "however is made of leather and is attached by a button loop. This stretcher," picking up still another device, "has an additional feature called a divider, not only does it stretch the ball sac downward and make retraction and therefore ejaculation more difficult, it separates the balls within the sac creating even more tension. Which should I apply?" Skinner reached for Mulder's cock, unconsciously the younger man took a step back. "Mulder," he paused, "surely you've seen these before?" 

Heart pounding Mulder could barely think, much less answer the AD's questions. <Omigod, omigod. Restraints already. Is that a dildo on the dresser? Fuck, it's big! Omigod.> With a dry throat he answered, "Only on video, Sir. I... I talk a good game, Sir, but I've never played with any of the things I've seen."

Skinner took the younger man's face in both his hands and leaning forward spoke softly. "I forgot. You get so deep into a scene so quickly you make me forget you're a novice. Mulder, I know you don't trust easily or often but in this you must trust me. I am your top. It is my responsibility to protect and torment you. Remember your safe words and remember I will not hurt you. Now come here." Making a circle of his left index finger and thumb he grasped the younger man's sac and pulled down. With his right hand he attached the simple ball stretcher. Mulder gasped with the speed at which it had been done. "This isn't punishment Mulder, this is to heighten your awareness of your need." Skinner stepped back and watching the stunned younger man he spoke softly, "Take my clothes off."

<I was well aware of my need beforehand, thank you very much.>

Dana Scully lay in bed becoming totally frustrated. <Skinner's had him for two nights and a whole day and what have I got. Horny. That's all I've got. Horny and I don't want plastic and batteries. Walter never even bothered to ask why I didn't just seduce Fox the way I seduced him. 'Cuz I know Fox Mulder one hell of a lot better that Walter Skinner does that's why. Fox has way too much respect for me to start an office affair. This has got to look like a accident, just as it was for Walter and me. God alone knows what will happen if Walter ever finds out I knew he was going to be at that party. I wanted Walt and I want Fox. I want them both and I want them now. Now, how can I have them both, preferably together, and make it look like a accident? It must appear that Fox and I have no idea of who the other is, that means masks again. How can I get him to wear a mask? Maybe putting on a show for me? Why would they put on a show for me? Because I told them to? No, because "Dana the Dominatrix" told them to. Walt's played that game before but Fox would never buy it. But... Fox would buy Milady, Walter's Mistress ordering them about. No, Milady, _Wally's_ Mistress ordering him to prepare his new pet for inspection and demonstration. Yeah, Walter will hate the Wally part but this is just kinky enough to challenge his imagination too. Dana, you _are_ evil. Should I call them now? Yes, I'm not getting any tonight so they can't play alone. I want in NOW.> Dana picked up her bedside phone and speed dialed Skinner's home number. 

********************************

Mulder removed the AD's clothes with all the tantalizing skill that had been used to strip him earlier. Upon reaching the fly of the older man's jeans Skinner had placed his hand over Mulder's hand -- demanding eye contact again. "With your mouth," the older man instructed. 

Mulder took a deep breath, this was only the second time he had gone down on another man. The first time had only been last night and he wasn't sure he had really liked the sensation. <Father said you'd turn into a cocksucking faggot. Have you? No, but I liked seeing this man writhe under my tongue. And I can get back in control if he's deep into his own pleasure.> He used his teeth to slowly pull down the zipper then his nose to nuzzle inside. He rubbed his bristly cheek against the satiny steel of the heavy erection before him, causing Skinner to gasp with the unaccustomed sensation of a beard on his penis. Continuing to nuzzle his sexual master's crotch, Mulder breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of sweat and arousal. He reached up with his hands to lower the denim, allowing better access.

"Lick my balls."

Mulder opened his mouth wide. First stiff tonguing the swollen sac, then using a softer flat tongue he lapped the tender flesh. Reaching around he lick-tickled the sensitive spot between the balls and anus. 

Skinner groaned, "You learn very quickly, pet." Lifting Mulder's head off his cock Skinner turned and sat on the bed. Without instruction Mulder turned with him and continued to suckle the heavy balls before him. Spreading his legs wide, Skinner lay back across the king size bed. "Suck my cock, Mulder, suck my cock."

Taking note of the expression on the distracted man's face and his closed eyes, Mulder allowed himself another secret smile. <And now I begin _my_ assault. I know what I like in a sloppy blowjob, and I'm well aware of the erogenous zones of the male anatomy. You're very anal oriented Mr. Assistant Director, and right now you're at my mercy.>

Skinner wasn't paying attention to the difference in his pet's attitude. Mulder's oral skills had improved without any additional instruction. Feeling lips and teeth and tongue on his most sensitive organs Skinner was having difficulty remaining still, but if he moved too much Mulder's mouth lost contact and he didn't want that. <I knew he would be good at this, a sensualist always is.>

Both were deep into their own sensations when the revelry was broken again by the startling ring of the bedside phone. <No... No...> Skinner groaned. "I've got to answer that. No one uses that number unless it's very important." Mulder didn't stop but simply moved with the AD.

Trying to regain a semblance of normal breathing and get Mulder gently off his cock at the same time, he answered, "Skinner."

"Don't hang up. Just listen for a minute. I've thought of a way to bring me in and no, it can't wait. I hope I interrupted something because the plan depends on it. Answer yes, ma'am or no, ma'am only."

<Damn you, Scully. You're going back to Alaska to dig up those worms by hand, alone.> "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. My name is Milady and I am your Mistress. You are _my_ pet. I know you occasionally play games on your own but when you do and I catch you at it, you know you will pay a price. It was Milady on the phone earlier and you hung up on her. I'm demanding payment now. Catch my drift? Oh, and tell me his pet name." "Yes, Milady." Skinner had trouble concentrating on the conversation. Mulder was still suckling his cock. "His name is 'Randy." Mulder looked up, surprise written on his face. 

"Turn on the speaker phone." Scully waited until Skinner told her the speaker was connected. "Both of you. Stop whatever you're doing. NOW. Good evening pets. Randy, I know Wally hasn't told you about me, but as you have probably guessed as you are to him... he is to me. Understand?"

Still on his knees between Skinner's legs, eyebrows almost to his hairline, <Is that Scully!!???> Mulder answered, "Yes, Milady?" <Wally???>

<Wally!!! Scully you will walk to Alaska, barefoot.>

"Wally, describe your positions to me. In detail."

"Milady, I _was_ lying on my back across the bed in the master bedroom, my feet _were_ on the bed, spread wide apart, my butt _was_ on the edge of the bed. Now I am sitting on the edge of the bed. I am nude with a very red wet hard on. 'Randy' is on his knees between my legs. He is nude also. His lips are red and swollen from sucking my cock. His cock is erect and looks to be very hard, it too is very wet but he is wet because he's a heavy leaker. His balls are restrained. We are using no other toys at this time." Skinner leaned over and using one finger touched the slit on Mulder's cock then he tasted the fluid he found there and grinned at the stunned younger man. 

<This is perfect.> "Walter, remove the restraint from Randy's balls. Randy, I want you to lift Wally's feet off the floor and place them on the bed, as far apart as you can without causing him pain. Now place your palms on his inner thighs. Wally, relax; you're not going to miss anything. Now let your legs fall wide apart, give Randy plenty of room to play. I want your arms out to your sides, palms up. Relax your hands, Wally, I don't want you grasping anything." 

Mulder did as he was instructed. <That is Scully!! Damn! He just fell back like she pushed him. What the hell?>

"Lick his balls, Randy, just his balls and lick only. Wally you will listen closely."

Skinner groaned. He hadn't come today and he was hard, very hard and had been since dinner. His balls were beginning that pain that comes from being too full too long. <Damn you Scully, you know I love having my balls licked. God, he's good. You better hurry this up, Dana, he's really good at this.>

"I've decided to punish you personally Wally. I'm flying in tomorrow morning. Randy lick his hole; give it a really wet slurpy lick. Again. Now slowly, put your tongue in his ass." 

Mulder again did as he was instructed. Skinner cried out and his hips left the bed. <Knew he was anal oriented.>

"I know my pets, Randy hold his hips down, and mouth his balls, take as much as you can into your mouth and suck on them. Wally are you still listening? Randy's going to put on a glove and put his finger in your ass now. Tell me how it feels." 

Mulder took one of the gloves and put it on. Skinner sat up and leaned on his elbows, legs still wide apart. Making eye contact Mulder reached for and found the lube and with a slow self satisfied smile made a show of lubing the fingers of his gloved hand. 

Finally realizing just how out of control in this situation he was, Skinner lay back deciding to, rather than blow the whole scene, just lay back, relax and enjoy it, 'cause it sure looked like the only way to stop it would be to blow it. He knew Dana's imagination and this could turn into a very valuable and pleasurable experience. 

Mulder decided to start out slow and make this last as long as 'Milady' would allow. <Let's just see how anal you are.> Placing one lubed finger against the heavier man's anus, Mulder watched as Skinner's cock surged and his balls tightened in response. <All that from just a touch? Let's see what a little pressure does.> With just the ball of his index finger Mulder began make tiny little scratches, teasing the outer surface of Skinner's anus. He allowed himself another secret smile as he heard Skinner's sharp intake of breath. Without further notice Mulder suddenly inserted his finger to the first joint. 

Skinner gave a distinctly pleasurable moan. Scully could hear Skinner's pleasure and decided to up the stakes. "Sounds like Randy is doing a good job. Is he good at it Wally?" she said. "Answer me, Walter. Is Randy doing a good job of finger fucking you?"

"Yes, Milady. He's very good."

"Tell me about it, Randy. Tell me what you're doing that's making Wally breathe like that."

"Right now I have the index finger of my right hand in his ass to the second joint. I just rotated my wrist so that it's palm up." Mulder said softly. Walter audibly gasped again. "My entire finger just slid in. Very easily I might add, almost no resistance."

"Move your finger in and out. You know the motion. Wally likes it slow and deep. Has he teased you long Randy?" From the tone of Scully's voice Skinner knew he was in for a wild ride.

"Yes, ma'am. All day then all this evening too." <Scully what are you up to? I'm going to end up paying for this but, just to see Skinner ride out his pleasure on the end of my finger will be worth it.>

"Curl your finger, Randy. Stroke the prostate directly."

Mulder did as he was directed and was gratified to see Skinner grab the bedcovers in a tight grip, bite his lip, and begin to rock his hips.

"Liked that did you my pet?" Scully crooned. "Add a second finger Randy."

Skinner's reaction was even more telling. His shaft flat against his belly, balls beginning to retract, his hips lifting from the bed with the force of his rocking. 

"He can't hold much longer Randy. Keep stroking with your hand but take the head in your mouth, rake it gently with your teeth and stroke the shaft with your tongue. Suck him off, Randy. Don't swallow... I want you to share." She was right. It was less than a minute of this teasing torment before Skinner erupted in Mulder's mouth with a roar. Mulder didn't move until he felt Skinner's cock begin to soften in his mouth. Then using his lips to milk the last of the cum from Skinner's prick, he crawled on top of his boss and kissed him -- long and deep. 

Skinner was not a selfish lover and the kiss was almost his undoing. As Mulder lay down atop him he could feel the younger man's heavy erection. Mulder's deft work in his ass had awakened a desire he hadn't felt in years. He wanted to get fucked. It wasn't a conscious desire. He had forgotten everything except that feeling of fullness. He forgot the game; he forgot the pretense and he forgot the phone.

Mulder didn't. "Sir? Sir, the phone. Sir, Milady's still on the phone."

"Wha'? Oh."

"Sorry to interrupt again. Very nice boys, I'll enjoy watching you play together." Scully said in an amused sarcastic tone. "Wally, listen to me carefully. I'll take a taxi from the airport and be at your house at 11:30. I want Randy spread for inspection and wearing the half mask. You may use any other restraints you desire. Show him off to me, Pet. You will be in your leather chaps, and vest, I want you fully harnessed. Oh, wear your rings, the ones I gave you. Randy, would you go to the kitchen and bring back a couple of beers, please. I need to give Walter some private instructions."

Mulder gave the AD one last kiss got off the bed and left the room. He did not go to the kitchen but stood outside the door hoping to hear at least one side of the conversation. <Knew he was anal obsessive. I may not top him but I will fuck him. Now what are they planning for tomorrow?>

"Walter, Walter are you there?"

"Yes, barely."

Scully laughed. "So, he's that good, huh?"

"Better."

"Walter, all your brains are in your prick. None of your lovers are stupid, that one least of all. He's standing just outside the door. Turn off the speaker."

Reaching over Skinner picked up the handset. "It's off. I'm really screwed. I woke him up last night by going down on him. I'm liable to wake up tonight with his dick in my ass and liking it."

"Then use the handcuffs I gave you. I found them in his desk you know. That will really confuse him. He won't know if they're yours or his and he knows I took his from his desk. I've teased him enough about them. He already suspects Milady is me."

"How?"

"Voice. Jeez, Walt. He must've really done a number on you. You're not usually this thick."

"Yeah, I'm in real trouble here. Don't wait. Come over now. Or at least get here before 11:30. Please. I am not in control here, in more ways than one. Please."

Scully laughed again. "You wanted this. I warned you that he wasn't good bottom material. I told you he was a gamesman. But noooo, Walter the Wizard could handle him. I'll be there at 11:30 and not one minute before. Enjoy. Nite, Nite."

<Yes, Milady. Scully, you're still going to hunt space worms in Alaska, but, I guess I'll send you there on a plane. Lady, you have one wicked imagination. I am way out of control here. Mulder is too quick. Damn he can suck cock.>

Going into the kitchen Mulder's mind raced with possibilities. <I'll be damned. Scully. That _is_ Scully's voice. That must be why he called me Randy. This is going to be fun. Scully and Skinner? How long's that been going on? So he thinks he'd like my cock up his ass. Have to think about that some. What's spread for inspection? Can I handle that? Yeah, for Scully I can handle it. It has to be her. She has to know it's me, doesn't she? How can she know it's me? Skinner called me Randy. Masked? To protect whom? Me or her or Skinner or all of us? If she knows it's me will she still want to play? She's obviously Skinner's top. Red hair and black leather. Three of us... in that tub. All right.>

Mulder returned to the bedroom with only one beer. "There wasn't but one left. Well, it won't be the first thing we've shared and swallowed. I guess we better get some sleep. Sounds like tomorrow is going to be busy." Mulder said with a grin. <What's fully harnessed mean? Chaps? What rings? Walter's gonna be more on display than I am. If Scully is fucking Skinner and Skinner is fucking me does that mean I can fuck Scully? Does that mean she's going to top me? At this rate, I'm not sure Skinner can keep topping me. Maybe I'm not as much of a bottom as I thought. Dana in a black leather bustier and spike heels. Now that's hot. Frohike will not believe this. If Frohike ever hears of it, I will die a slow, very painful death!> The twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Skinner gave away his desire to tease his boss and ask a ton of questions. Mulder crawled into bed. Placing his head on Skinner's shoulder he began to stroke his chest. "Sir..." 

"Stay here." Skinner got up and left the room returning a few minutes later with a pair of fur lined handcuffs. "Mulder, don't even think about asking. I'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it. Just be assured, you'll need a good night's sleep to enjoy tomorrow." With that enigmatic comment he rolled Mulder to the other side of the bed and handcuffed him to the brass rails of the headboard. <We both will. Dana's never played the Domme except with me. I hope she knows what she's doing. Is she playing 'I know, he isn't sure, but he thinks he knows' games? This will be the ultimate headgame.> "I'm beat."

<My handcuffs, these are MY handcuffs. How the hell did he get my handcuffs. Scully! It has to be Scully 'cause these are my handcuffs! Bet you're not as 'beat' as you're gonna be tomorrow. Me too, for that matter. Who'd a thought? Scully?>

As he rolled over and gathered an intrigued Mulder in his arms Skinner had one last thought. <I definitely got to get some vitamins.>

END


End file.
